no quiero perderte
by andan1324
Summary: grell se aburre de ser rechazada por will y empieza a salir con undertaker ¿que hará will para recuperarla?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos y recuerden, en mis historias grell siempre será mujer

No quiero perderte

Grell era la chica más hermosa de todo el despacho shinigami, muchos querían tenerla pero sabían que el corazón de ella era solo de William t spears, ella siempre le coqueteaba, hacia lo que fuera para atraer la atención de su jefe pero nunca lo lograba.

-will ya viste mi nuevo vestido-era un vestido corto, un poco ajustado y de color rojo

-sutcliff, vuelve al trabajo-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-pero will

-pero nada ve a trabajar

-que malo eres

Pero lo que grell no sabía era que will estaba enamorado de ella pero no quería demostrarlo. Grell salió llorando hacia la tienda de undertaker

-undertaker-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-si querida jejejejeje ¿Qué tienes?

-es que hago lo posible para atraer la atención de will y no logro hasta me rechaza y me grita

-pues no te nota porque él no te merece-dijo abrazando a la pelirroja

-tú eres el único que me comprende-dijo hundiendo mas su rostro en el cuerpo del mayor

-y el único que te ama-dijo levantando con un dedo la cara de la pelirroja y dándole un dulce beso

-¿tu si me quieres?

-si siempre te he querido ¿quieres ser mi novia grell?

-pero estaría traicionando a will

-pero si él no te quiere grell yo si te quiero, si te quisiera ya te lo hubiera dicho

-si under quiero ser tu novia

Grell se despidió de su ahora novio y se fue a trabajar más feliz que nunca, trato de terminar lo más rápido su trabajo y luego fue a entregárselo a will

-señor William aquí está mi trabajo

-bien sutcliff déjalo aquí

Grell salió de la oficina y mientras will pensaba porque la pelirroja que tanto adora no lo había acosado como siempre

Los días pasaban, grell apenas y entraba a la oficina de will, will estaba deprimido, ya no tenía otro pretexto para ver a grell más que para entregarle su agenda. Un día will estaba saliendo del trabajo y vio a grell con undertaker

-mi amor me llevas a casa-dijo colgada del brazo de under

-si chiquita

-te amo under

-yo también

Will al ver la escena se le partió el corazón, por eso grell ya no lo visitaba ni le coqueteaba pues ella tenía un nuevo amor.

-No puede ser porque todo fue mi culpa por no revelarle mi amor

Grell estaba muy feliz con under, la amaba, la valoraba y le ponía más atención que will

-under mañana me recoges del trabajo, es que salgo a las doce y no me gusta andar sola

-si grell

Al día siguiente grell tenía trabajo extra, realizo todo su trabajo a la perfección y después se lo entrego a will para por fin ser liberada.

-under si llegaste por mi

-claro como te voy a dejar sola

-te amo under

-yo también grell-dijo dándole un beso esquimal (frote de narices)

En la ventana estaba will, viendo como los dos enamorados se saludaban, will la amaba y no quería perderla

Al día siguiente…

-will vengo por mi agenda

-espera tantito grell siéntate en mi silla-dijo cediéndole el lugar a grell y después que grell se sentó will cerró la puerta de la oficina

-que ¿Por qué la cierras?

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo acorralando a grell en la silla

-y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-del amor que siento por ti desde hace años-dijo levantando la barbilla de grell y robándole un beso

Grell rechazo el beso y se levanto empujando a will y recargándose en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta, para que luego will la volviera a acorralar contra la pared

-me encantas y me vuelves loco

-me alagas pero yo ya no te pertenezco-dijo escabulléndose por debajo de los brazos de will

-es porque andas con undertaker ¿no es así?

-si yo ya tengo novio y ahora me retiro-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina

Will podía sentir claramente que ya había perdido a grell, su corazón se caía en pedazos ya no podía hacer nada, ya no era de él.

Continuara….


	2. si todo hubiera sido diferente

Ya habían pasado semanas, will no soportaba ver a grell con undertaker, ya faltaban días para el baile de navidad shinigami y todos los hombres tenían que escoger a alguien e invitarla, el tenia la idea de invitar a grell pero temía que fuera rechazado por la pelirroja.

Grell fue a su oficina y encontró un enorme ramo de rosas, un muñeco gigante de peluche y un hermoso vestido carmesí, todo con una nota que decía "quieres ir al baile conmigo" era de will, así que grell se dirigió rápido a la oficina de will

-William ¿Qué es eso que me dejaste en mi oficina?-dijo enojada

-es mi invitación hacia ti-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-pues te regreso todo porque no iré contigo-dijo saliendo rápido dirigiéndose a su oficina

-no espera-dijo parándose para ir en busca de la bella dama

En la oficina de grell…

-bien te regreso tus rosas, tu oso de peluche y este vestido

-¿y porque no aceptas mi invitación?

-tú nunca aceptaste las mías e iré al baile con undertaker

-¿pero el si puede ir?

-claro si puede por ser el legendario shinigami, ahora sal de mi oficina y llévate esto

-si grell tengo mucho más trabajo que estar atendiendo caprichos

-jajaja caprichos si el que me quiere a mi eres tu

-me largo y apúrate en tu trabajo

-y si no que me haces

-no te imaginas-dijo will saliendo de la oficina

Will regreso a su oficina y estaba que se lo cargaba, nunca se había peleado con la pelirroja desde hace años, pero debía que seguir trabajando

En la tienda de undertaker todo era amor cuando grell llegaba ambos dormían en la misma cama y cuando tenían tiempo jugaban apasionadamente

-oh under-el estaba acariciado las torneadas piernas de grell

-si grell bésame

-si oh me encantas-dijo para después darle un beso

-¿Cuándo es lo del baile?

-el lunes de la próxima semana

-bueno ve a buscar en el armario

-si voy-dijo levantándose del regazo de su amante

-busca bien grell

-esta hermoso-era un hermoso vestido carmesí con orillas blancas de peluche

-es para una hermosa dama así que debía ser hermoso

-me fascina amor gracias

-no es por nada

Ya había pasado una semana y ya era el día del baile, todos tenían acompañante, Erick tenía a Alan, ron tenia a 6 chicas y grell tenía a under pero el único sin pareja era will, el solo se quedaba viendo en un rincón como grell bailaba con undertaker, hasta que se atrevió a acercarse

-grell me concede esta pieza

-si un baile no hace mal a nadie

Grell empezó a bailar con will y mientras bailaban

-y ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-bien el es muy tierno

-sabias algo te ves preciosa con ese vestido

-gracias me lo compro under

-bien creo que ya termino el baile

-si ya

-bueno te dejo

-si adiós

En el interior grell amaba a los dos pero no quería tracionar a undertaker pero un dia le llego una sorpresa

-grell

-si under

-grell ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo arrodillándose al frente de grell

-¡si claro seré tu esposa!

-bien y ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda?

-el próximo mes

-bien voy a iniciar los preparativos

-¿puedo invitar a quien yo quiera?

-si grell

Grell mando a hacer sus invitaciones y las estuvo repartiendo a todos sus compañeros y como su relación con will ya estaba bien decidió invitarlo

-will

-si grell ¿Qué sucede?

-will quiero invitarte a mi boda con undertaker

-¿Qué?-no se la creía y andaba furioso de lo que acababa de escuchar

-si me voy a casar y vine a dejarte una invitación es que el me dejo invitar a los que yo quisiera

-¿y porque yo iba a ir a tu maldita boda con ese inútil?

-yo pensé que-dijo soltando las lagrimas

-pues no y ahora retírate

Grell salió corriendo a su oficina y will estaba destrozado al enterarse que a quien más amaba se iba a casar con un inútil, pasaron los días y will estaba hecho un asco, todas las noches después de trabajar se iba a emborrachar hasta que quedaba satisfecho

Ya era día de la boda grell estaba emocionada había esperado el día de su boda por años, tenía un hermoso vertido de novia de color rojo y el cabello con un pequeño chongo y lo demás suelto, mientras que undertaker tenía un elegante smoking negro y un sombrero de copa.

-estamos hoy reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio

-undertaker acepta a grell sutcliff como tu querida esposa para amarla y protegerla por la eternidad

-si acepto

-y tu grell sutcliff aceptas a undertaker como tu esposo para amarlo y valorarlo

-si acepto

-aquel que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

-yo me opongo-era will que llego todo tomado a la iglesia

-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-vengo a detener esto grell no te cases con el yo te amo y siempre te amare-dijo hincándose frente a la pareja

-no William ya es demasiado tarde siga padre

-bueno si no hay más los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Después de ahí will era el más amargado de la oficina. Ya habían pasado los años y grell había tenido una hermosa niña como su madre pero con los cabellos plateados como su padre

-will vengo a recoger mi agenda

-sí pero que hace aquí tu hija

-es que hoy me toca cuidarla will la cuidarías una hora

-y yo porque

-anda will hazme ese favor además ella es tranquila

-bueno está bien solo que se quede sentada en ese sillón-dijo señalando un sillón que había en un costado de la oficina

-hija siéntate haya y no te muevas

-si mami-dijo sentándose la pequeña de 5 años al sillón

-bien me voy a trabajar

Will siguió con su papeleo pero a veces volteaba a ver a la pequeña que era igual a la hermosa grell pero con los cabellos plateados de su odioso padre

-y usted que está haciendo

-nada aquí viendo como trabajas

-ven acércate

-si permítame

-eres igual a grell si todo hubiera sido diferente-dijo mirando el rostro de la pequeña

-de que señor

-de nada de nada nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy grábatelo bien

-si señor

FIN


End file.
